


副驾驶

by 春天种下一枚哈士奇 (nicetkd)



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetkd/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E5%A4%A9%E7%A7%8D%E4%B8%8B%E4%B8%80%E6%9E%9A%E5%93%88%E5%A3%AB%E5%A5%87
Relationships: Kashiwagi Yuki/Watanabe Mayu





	副驾驶

“好啦！出发！”

把所有东西都装进了车里的麻友选手把后备箱的盖子盖上，坐进了汽车。

而一脸担忧的由纪终于坐上了副驾驶。

麻友刚打算去拉安全带——“麻友，要不……我坐后面吧？”

“……要是由纪实在担心的话，要不你睡会儿？一会儿就到了！”

万分惊恐地睁大了眼睛看着麻友，“这个状况怎么可能睡得着！”

“哎？话说由纪你昨天不是凌晨三点才睡吗，现在居然不想睡？”

话音刚落就突然靠近的麻友，让由纪想要继续解释的思路完全被打断。

“你你你你又要干什么？”拼命地靠向椅背，伸手想推开麻友，“在家里也就算了，这里可是公用的地下车……唔……”

一个吻直接把由纪喋喋不休的唠叨堵了个结实，“由纪不要那么担心啦，这个时间基本没什么人的，而且由纪不是睡不着嘛，我来帮你入睡啊～”

说着麻友半个身体就压了过去，用吻把由纪死死限制住，用舌头撬开由纪的双唇，和由纪的舌头交缠着推送着，而由纪的大脑因为嘴上柔软的触感而变得一片空白。而麻友一边庆幸着之前了解过自己新车的座椅调整方法，一边伸手去拉能够放倒座椅的拉杆，抬腿从驾驶座迈过去，跨坐在了由纪的腿上，然后整个身体压上由纪，一手按在由纪的胸上揉捏起来，缓缓借着重量往下压，直到把副驾驶整个放平。

还有一丝理智在告诉由纪，现在要是被狗仔拍到就完蛋了，但副驾驶即使放平了，空间仍然有限，所以，由纪这次是真的跑不掉了。

“哈……麻友……你……”结束了与由纪舌头的游戏，分开时，拉出了一根银丝，这时由纪沾着两人唾液的嘴唇格外诱人。

“我什么？”不等回答，麻友再度吻上这个诱人的唇。

两手隔着衣服将由纪的内衣推上去——自打发现这种方式比解开内衣更简单之后，麻友选手屡试不爽。麻友抓住由纪胸前的丰满，隔着衣物揉捏着，松开由纪的嘴唇去啃咬起她的耳朵和脖子，由纪感到从自己两腿之间有种难以言说的空虚感弥漫开来，在有限的活动空间里摆动着身体，胸口剧烈起伏着，嘴巴也已经无法表达什么意见，只顾着补充氧气和时不时抑制不住地发出简单的音节，而由纪的气息也炙烤得麻友神志不清起来，欲望完全占据了大脑的麻友来到由纪的耳边吹着气，“由纪你要小点声哦~”

若是换了平常，由纪一定会尖叫一声把耳朵藏好，但现在身体上的任何刺激，都会让自己的下体感到更深的空虚。

无法再拒绝麻友，闭上眼睛，手攀上了麻友的肩，摸到了麻友还在揉捏自己胸部的手，抓住往下送，“麻友…………”音色带着魅惑。

她懂由纪的心思。

手顺着由纪的小腹伸进内裤，触到了那个急需慰藉的地方，手上的触感让麻友笑了，“由纪已经湿成这样了啊？”

由纪迷离的眼中带着无尽的欲望，伸手抱紧了麻友，代替回答。

“诶，可是这个地方太窄了，不好动哎。”说话间，麻友的手指已经剥开层层花瓣，贴上了最敏感的地方——那个仅仅是触碰就能增加空虚感的地方。但也确实不能怪麻友，这个地方实在是太窄，而由纪今天又穿了一条紧身牛仔裤。

“有了，这样好了。”说着，麻友就去解开了由纪的裤子，同时抓住牛仔裤和内裤的边缘一起往下扯。

由纪惊，“你要……”麻友沾满自己体液的食指贴了上来，示意由纪不要说话。

手上的动作根本没停，嘴巴却回到由纪耳边，“这样我们能快一点，由纪你也不想这种状态在车库里待太久吧？”

“……嗯……”心一横，决定随麻友去了，反正纵容麻友胡闹也不是第一次了，反正自己也确实是这么想的。唯一能做的抵抗，就只有用胳膊把自己的眼睛捂住了。

下装被麻友褪到脚踝，卡在了鞋子上，两条腿被麻友抬了起来，“分开一点。”麻友又提出了一个羞耻感满满的指令。

顺着麻友的指示分开了两个膝盖，麻友跪在了副驾驶座椅前，把脑袋钻进了由纪分开的两腿中间，将由纪的腿扛在了肩上。

用舌头关照起刚才一直空虚感爆棚的点。一边吮着因充血而更容易找到的凸起，一边时不时用舌往穴内探。

埋头于腿间的麻友被一只手慌张地拍了拍肩膀，疑惑地抬起头看着面露责备的由纪，却听到一声车门被关上的声音，随即响起了由远及近的杂乱脚步声，原来是有人来停车了，而且有小孩子的声音，要是被看到那可真是不得了了。知道了由纪慌张的缘由，麻友笑了，又想到了有趣的玩法，用舌头快速地点了一下密处的凸起，突如其来的刺激让由纪轻哼了一声的同时身体剧烈地蜷缩了一下，车子随着由纪的动作抖动了一下。脚步声顿了一顿，由纪惊恐地迅速用手捂住了嘴巴，怕被听到，也不敢起身，怕被看到。

由纪轻轻收紧了一下双腿以示抗议，却看到被夹了一下的麻友满嘴亮晶晶地看着她，一脸恶作剧得逞的得意……算了，如果不熊一下，大概就不是自己喜欢的那个麻友了。看着麻友的眼神从埋怨慢慢变成了无奈，最后只剩宠溺。麻友笑的更开心了，脚步声又响了起来，由近及远，但没等那个停车的人完全走掉，麻友又展开了攻势，好在那人没有再停下来。

用舌头有规律地轻点着花瓣中的凸起，同时用三根手指迎着汩汩蜜液填补了蜜穴一直以来的空虚。直接猛烈的攻势让由纪不由地挺了一下身，半坐起来，声音被捂在手中，变成了一声闷哼——车子又是一抖，只是这次由纪没有精力去埋怨麻友了，只想快点在麻友手中获得自己最想要的东西。

麻友的舌和手都规律地运转着，迅速勾起了由纪身体的反应，由下体发散出的愉悦感很快遍布了全身，随着麻友的动作，由纪觉得自己的四肢轻盈起来，双腿仍旧搭在麻友的肩上，只能用不住地挺腰来释放快感。

终于在数不清第几次的挺腰后，由纪迎来了高潮。

高潮过后，本就缺乏运动的由纪刚才又是紧张又是控制声音和动作的，耗费了很多体力，现在只剩下躺在那里调整自己呼吸的力气。帮着已经无力起身的由纪清理好腿间那片水渍、穿好衣服之后，麻友好像什么特别的事都没发生过，回到了驾驶席，帮由纪把座位恢复原位，替她和自己都拉好安全带，准备打火出发。

“……麻友你……什么时候知道了这么多的事？”靠在椅背上的由纪憋了半天，终于问出这句话。

其实一直很在意，这个小家伙为什么一上来动作就这么熟练，明明在自己才是她的第一个交往对象。

“从喜欢上由纪开始，我就开始做功课了哦～”

果然是个小恶魔。

“等等，麻友，你……就用这样的速度前进吗？”万分担忧地看着麻友用30迈的速度驶出地下停车场，然后慢慢悠悠地上了路。

“这样安全啊！由纪你先睡会儿吧，到了我叫你。”

虽然万分不想睡，然而还是熬不过这30迈的匀速前进，抱着麻友放在车上的木吃吃玩偶睡了过去。

“yukirin～快起来！我们到啦！”

被麻友摇醒的由纪睁开了眼，想着是不是睡太久视力都模糊了，怎么外面什么都看不到，摇下车窗，使劲揉了揉眼睛，回头看向麻友。

不对，车里的麻友还有仪表盘自己还看得清，那这是？天黑了？！低头看表，一点半，嗯，凌晨一点半。

由纪顿时觉得头有点疼。

麻友已经下车跑去吹海风了。

算了。不管怎么说还是安全到了，下车去吧。

解了安全带，打开车门正打算起身，腰和腿就传来了剧烈的酸痛感，提醒着由纪之前在车库里发生的不是做梦，所以，原本只是挣扎着想起身的由纪，变成了脸红着挣扎想起身的由纪。

“呐！呐！由纪！快来！”说着麻友拉起刚开了车门还在挣扎起身的由纪。

“啊！麻友！慢点！”痛呼出声，酸痛的腿一个踉跄，眼看就要平地摔，却被麻友一个柔软的怀抱接住了，又是惊吓又是肌肉疼的由纪眼泪都快出来了。

“麻友……肌肉好痛……你慢一点……”

“哎？难得来海边约会啊……”委屈的语气让由纪又自责起来，如果不是自己不喜欢运动的话……

“对了由纪，我有听说一种能快速消除酸痛的方法，你要不要试一下？”状态转换太快，由纪有点应接不暇，刚打算摸摸麻友的脑袋安慰她的手僵在了半空，因为直觉告诉由纪，现在笑呵呵的麻友提出的方法，多半不是什么好事。

“不要胡闹哦！现在可是在外面！”先给麻友打个预防针。

“有什么关系，天都黑了，又没有路灯又没有人～”

说着，麻友扶着由纪挪到了车前，让她靠坐在车前盖上，轻轻往后一推，由纪轻声惊呼了一声，就因为使不上力气而躺了下去。

“诶？”一脸惊诧地看着麻友。

“按摩嘛，得躺平。”

紧接着，柔软温暖的身体缓缓压过来，然后一个吻覆了上来。当由纪从麻友的吻中解放出来的那一刻，她终于觉得，这事真的不太对。

“麻友……这里是在外面啊……”由纪喘息着推着麻友的肩膀。

“都说了没有人也没有灯了。”麻友咬着由纪的耳垂，向耳朵里吹着让人燥热的空气。

“……唔…………万一……万一有监控怎么办……”一息尚存的理智还在提出着担忧，而其实现在的由纪已经被逗弄的气息不稳了，紧闭着眼，偏过头双手抓住麻友的上臂，不知到底是想推开还是想挽留。

“监控？”麻友顿了一顿，抬头看了一眼车里，然后突然笑了起来，“放心吧～”

实在已经没有什么还能提出的异议了，由纪的理智慢慢的混沌了，只剩下无法摆脱的欲望。

而在车盖上这种宽阔的地方，麻友更能施展，无力反抗的由纪看着麻友用双手把自己的内衣扣解开、把自己的上衣推高却不完全脱下，看着麻友直接用自己的衣服把自己的眼睛蒙住，混沌的大脑突然生出一丝惶恐，因为眼前一片漆黑的由纪只能用其他的感官去了解现在发生的事情了——自己裸露在空气中的身体，触感微凉的车盖，耳边的海风，还有恋人在自己身上来回游走的舌。

这种只有别人能看得到自己而自己看不到别人的羞耻感让由纪的身体更加敏感，麻友仅仅是吮吸着由纪胸前的顶端，就已经让由纪轻吟出声，扭动着身体，甚至蜷起一条腿去疏解体内积攒的欲望，想把衣服从眼睛上挪开，却被麻友将双手按在了头顶的挡风玻璃上。

看来恢复视觉暂时无望了。

“嗯……唔……麻友……”

“嗯？我在这里哦~”

“啊……帮我……脱掉……”

“哎？那你求我~”

“……”

不知是年长者的自尊作祟，还是之前做的事带来的羞耻感已经到达极限，由纪始终不肯说出口。

感到覆在自己身上温暖的重量突然消失，双手被交叠按在一处，原本以为麻友只是想换个姿势，结果却透过蒙在自己脸上的衣服看到亮光一闪，咔嚓一声。

“麻友？！”由纪惊慌起来，这样下去恐怕更容易被发现。

“求我。”说完又是亮光一闪。肌肉酸痛的由纪根本无力对抗按住自己手的力量。

“……麻友……求你……帮我……”

“帮你什么？”嘴巴回到了由纪的脖子上，舔弄着。

“……脱掉……”

心满意足的麻友松开按住由纪的手，把由纪的上衣全部除去，丢在旁边，然后去解由纪的裤子，这次直接连鞋子一起脱掉了，所以终于没有能卡住的东西，裤子和内裤一同被顺利脱下，丢在了车盖上。

失去了一切遮蔽的由纪因为羞耻，不顾肌肉疼痛想要蜷缩起来，被身前的麻友挡住，无法完全起身，转而想要抱住麻友，却被麻友翻了个身——脚还站在地上，但整个身体趴在了车盖上。麻友单膝跪上车盖，腿卡在由纪两腿之间，肌肉痛到没办法抬腿的由纪又跑不掉了……干脆就趴在车上好了，似乎这样才能找回一些安全感。

麻友轻抚、舔吻着由纪的后背。不过与其说是轻抚，不如说是另一种方式的挑逗，这个轻抚，是用指尖轻轻上下划过由纪光洁的后背，而舔吻更是除了刺激还带了一丝凉意。

“嗯……”轻哼出声的由纪因为这个动作而不由自主地用手臂撑起身体后仰，麻友趴伏在由纪的背上留下一串吻痕，双手来到由纪胸前，用拇指和食指玩弄着两边的乳尖。由纪向前蜷起身体趴回车盖，却没能把麻友的手甩开。

麻友吻着由纪后颈的时候，由纪跨坐在麻友腿上前后摆动着臀，自己摩擦起来，口中已是喘息连连，偶尔夹着一句“麻友”。

看着由纪已经开始自己活动了，麻友轻声笑道，“想要继续的话，你把身体撑起来，然后帮我消消毒？”

直接伸了三根手指到由纪面前，由纪顺从地撑起上半身，抬头从地把手指含进嘴里舔着，柔软温暖的触感让麻友欲罢不能，升腾而起的欲望冲击着麻友的大脑，摧毁着除了“拥有她”之外的一切想法。

麻友的另一只手，直接大把抓住由纪的胸，揉着，捏着，甚至偶尔还坏心眼地用指甲搔着尖端。嘴巴也没闲着，啃咬亲吻着由纪的肩膀。配合着由纪的摆动，麻友也前后移动着腿，增加摩擦。

“嗯……嗯……啊……哈……”由纪的身体摆动地更加剧烈，仿佛酸痛感都已经不在，现在身体里充斥着一股无处发泄的欲望，脑子里有个声音告诉她，想要，想要，想要更多。

没有被由纪含住的手放开浑圆来到那片茂密的丛林前，摸索着那个最敏感的快感开关。

啊，找到了，直接有些粗暴地按住，上下摩擦着，“啊啊……”激烈的动作让由纪身体抖动了起来，除了翘起的臀，上半身完全不受控制趴在了车盖上，身体因大口呼吸而起伏着，下身穴口有规律的收缩着，似在邀请着麻友的进入。

“要来了哦。”把手从由纪口中取出，来到穴口，把中指直接推了进去。原本期待着能被填满的身体却遭到了如此待遇。

“麻友……”

“嗯？”

“不够……”

“什么不够？”

“……”

“什么不够？”又问了一遍，麻友的手上仍在动作，但这样除了让身体的饥渴更加难耐之外根本没办法解决问题。

“……手指……”由纪终于想通，反正比这种事更羞耻的都正在做着，不如来个痛快，“要三根……”

“好～”撤开卡住由纪的腿，把由纪整个人又翻了过来，仰面躺在车盖上，吻了一下由纪的乳尖，又顺便舔了一下，惹得身下人又是一抖，胸前两个乳房也跟着一抖。

“嗯……”一声闷哼，三根手指推了进去。身下人大口呼吸着来缓解突如其来的痛感，但随之而来的快感很快将这种有些发涩的撕裂感完全淹没，而下身的液体也愈发多了起来，勤勉地帮助着麻友的进出，到后面居然可以多到发出啪啪啪的水声。

随着麻友双手的动作，由纪身体摇摆着，抱着麻友的脑袋，声带发出了音量越发无法控制的、满载色欲的呻吟。

之后，由纪的小穴猛地一收缩，更多的液体流了出来，之后由纪的身体开始颤抖，小穴内也开始痉挛，这便是已经到了。

麻友缓缓抽出手指，慢慢地抚着仍在抽搐的穴口，由纪全身酥软地躺在车盖上，大口大口调整着呼吸。

突然，麻友在车前跪下来，开始观察由纪的穴口。

“你……在干嘛……”不由夹紧双腿，却被麻友的手挡住无法合拢。

“我在看由纪哦～之前在车库没时间仔细看，但是现在又太黑根本看不清……”

“你……”这孩子是怎么能这么天真无邪地说出这种话来的，只是这个吐槽怎么也说不出口，干脆伸手把脸捂住。

过了一会儿，见麻友仍旧没有动静，由纪睁眼去看，她居然用手机的闪光灯照着光亮在观察……然后……咔嚓……

“我就知道……”小声嘀咕着，“麻友，玩够了就帮我清理一下吧……”

麻友收起手机，居然用舌去舔穴口附近的蜜液，引的由纪又是一阵紧张，“麻友……你这样清理会变得更糟糕啊……”

嘿嘿笑着的麻友终于结束了恶作剧，用纸巾和湿巾帮由纪清理干净，然后扶她起身，帮她穿好衣服，让她躺到后座去休息，而麻友却坐回驾驶座，摆弄着什么。

“开了一天车，你不累吗？”等她看清麻友手里的东西，顿时觉得头又疼了起来。

“录到了？”

“嗯～全程哟～”语气里尽是愉悦。

由纪扶额，“麻友，删掉吧……”

“行车记录仪里的东西怎么可以随便删！一定要好好保存啊！”回头一脸纯良，笑着看由纪。

看到由纪别过头不说话了，麻友从驾驶席出来，跑到后座和脸红的不像话的由纪挤在后座上并排躺下，抱住由纪吧唧亲了一口，枕在由纪肩上，一脸满足地看着由纪，“无论我做什么都能原谅的由纪最喜欢了～”——确实，自己从来都拿她没办法。

麻友一只手隔着衣服抓上了由纪的胸，引的由纪又倒抽一口气，然而之后……就这么睡着了，大概今天真的很累了吧。

而由纪却因为刚睡醒，以及如此羞耻的场景被全程录下来而无法入睡了。而且她发现，自己的肌肉痛居然真的不争气地缓解了。


End file.
